


flowers for you

by Jikochuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, based from the flower shop gacha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikochuu/pseuds/Jikochuu
Summary: "Tulips and daisies... And sweet pea and baby's breath too," Arashi muses. "This person must be very important to you, aren't they?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> petition to release tsumugi aoba from the shackles he's in

"Ah, now that looks better!" Arashi says, nodding at what he sees. "Just fill in those uneven patches with more flowers to balance it out."

Tsumugi is biting his lower lip in concentration, picking up some more flowers from the table and adding them into the bouquet. "Like this?"

"Yes, exactly that!" Arashi says, clapping his hands together. "You're a fast learner, Aoba-senpai~ This bouquet is absolutely divine!"

"Ahaha, it's not exactly that spectacular, but I appreciate it all the same, Narukami-kun," Tsumugi says with a bashful smile. The sun is setting down, and while Mika is busy closing up shop, Tsumugi had asked Arashi to help him create a bouquet with --

"Tulips and daisies... And sweet pea and baby's breath too," Arashi muses. "This person must be very important to you, aren't they?" he asks knowingly. Tsumugi had definitely handpicked those flowers for a reason, and Arashi can tell that the receiver of this bouquet must be very special to the third year.

Tsumugi freezes in the middle of wrapping the bouquet in pink paper, his cheeks flaring up. "W-Well they are, but it's not--"

"O-ho, what's this? Does Tsumu-chan-senpai have a crush on someone?" Mika cheekily says in passing, his hands occupied with boxes to be moved into the stockroom.

"Eh?" Tsumugi stammers as Mika disappears into the back of the shop. "Really, it's just--"

"It would seem so! Come here and look at the bouquet he just made, Mika-chan! It's so cute!" Arashi calls out.

Mika walks back in and approaches the two, eyes landing on the simple bouquet in Tsumugi's hands. "Oh, that really _is_ nice, Tsumu-chan-senpai! Who's it for? Ya gonna ask someone out or somethin'?"

"It's not cute at all!" Tsumugi says, hands holding the bouquet slightly trembling. "I mean it is, but I'm not asking--"

"Really dear, don't worry about it too much," Arashi says, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "I'm sure that whoever's getting that bouquet of yours would be very fortunate! I'm actually a little jealous myself, fufu."

"Aw, don't say that, Naru-chan! I'll give ya even more flowers if that's not enough for ya!" Mika pouts, which earns him a giggle from Arashi as he reaches over to ruffle Mika's head.

"It's fine, it's fine~ Thank you for everything, Mika-chan. But it's not about me right now, you know? Aoba-senpai has put his feelings and hard work into this bouquet, so let's give him the spotlight for today," Arashi says as he and Mika turn to the blushing upperclassman, who looks as if he's ready to implode at any moment.

Finally, Tsumugi exhales. Right. Calm down, Aoba. "Thank you, you two. I hope that my... feelings will reach that person," he says with an embarrassed smile. Honestly, these two. He appreciates their help so much, but they can be a little too excitable.

He really does hope that they'll love these, though. Soon.

-

"Oh! Tsumu-chan-senpai in a suit?" Mika says, eyes widening in wonder.

Arashi, meanwhile, can't help but squeal in delight as Tsumugi stares at his dapper reflection in the tall mirror in the staffroom. "Darling, you're very serious about this, aren't you? Are you proposing to someone, maybe?"

"No!" Tsumugi shakes his head rapidly. "I just-- want to look nice for them! When I give them the bouquet."

"Isn't this a little too much?" Mika asks. "Ya can just give 'em the flowers in just your normal clothes, y'know!"

"Nonsense~ If Aoba-senpai wants to look good in front of his crush, then we should let him," Arashi says. He even steps forward to smooth out Tsumugi's suit collar.

"Thank you, Narukami-kun. Mika-kun." Tsumugi's face is positively glowing in gratitude. "It's my first time doing this actually, so I..."

"You can do it, Tsumu-chan-senpai!" Mika cheers. "It's just like Naru-chan said, they'll totally love it!" 

"You really think so?"

"We _know_ so," Arashi says with a wink. "Now! Off you go~"

"Eh? Shouldn't I help you two close the shop first?" Tsumugi asks.

"Nah, you should go on ahead, senpai," Mika says, picking up the broom. "We'll take care of everything here."

"You wouldn't want that person to wait, would you?" Arashi says, teasing.

Tsumugi's cheeks grow red-hot. _Honestly_ , these two. "All right, if you insist. See you in handicrafts tomorrow then, Mika-kun?"

"You bet! Good luck, Tsumu-chan-senpai!" Mika grins. "And ya better tell me all about it Tomorrow!"

"Ooh, me too!" Arashi says. "I _live_ for these kinds of stories."

Tsumugi nods. "I will!"

-

Tsumugi is hyperventilating.

Or at least he thinks he's hyperventilating. He's breathing very fast though, his heart beating so hard that it's going to leap out of his chest at any second, his hands are ice-cold to the touch, and his stomach feels like it's digesting a hundred butterflies. The point is, Tsumugi's on the verge of an anxiety attack in an elevator going up and he only has a few minutes to make himself more presentable before he shows up at the door.

This is probably very stupid, he thinks as he raises a hand to comb through his hair. What is he thinking, donning a suit just for this? For _him_? Mika's right, he really should've come here as himself, without the stupid suit. But considering the building he's in and the person he's about to meet right now...

The elevator dings, snapping Tsumugi out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he steps into the pristine, clean hall that smells softly of antiseptic and starts walking. He's passed this certain private hospital a couple of times, but it's his first time being here. It really is fancier than the other general hospitals in the city, and surely very expensive. Tsumugi is sure that this will cost him more than an arm and a leg, but as if his parents would ever --

Anyways, he's finally here, standing in front of a door with a name on it. His knuckle pauses against the wood as he takes another deep breath, and knocks.

"Who is it?" asks a voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Eichi-kun." 

"...Come in."

Swallowing down his nervousness, Tsumugi turns the knob and opens the door, hiding the bouquet behind his back.

Eichi looks a lot healthier than the last time Tsumugi saw him, his skin vibrant with color once more. He's lying on the bed, arm hooked up to an IV drip beside him and a tray of hospital food lay untouched on a side table. Tsumugi wonders if it's not too late to run out of here to buy some fruit for Eichi instead. Or maybe some takeout. But there's no turning back now.

"Tsumugi in a suit?" is the first thing Eichi asks as Tsumugi closes the door behind him.

"I... yes," Tsumugi scratches his cheek sheepishly. "I just thought that it'd be appropriate at a time like this."

"Hm?" Eichi blinks. "Are you all dressed up for a funeral?"

Tsumugi blanches. "N-No! Definitely not! Although... am I really dressed _too_ well? It's not my intention to--"

Eichi brings a hand to his mouth to suppress a giggle. "Relax, Tsumugi. I'm actually kind of honored that you'd go so far like this. But really now, what's the occasion?"

Tsumugi takes a deep breath. Here he goes. "There's no occasion."

"Oh?"

And Tsumugi brings out the bouquet from his back and places it on Eichi's lap. "I was helping out at a flower shop with Mika-kun and Narukami-kun earlier, and... And I thought that you'd love these."

Eichi receives the bouquet and stares down at the sweet-smelling flowers. Purple tulips and baby's breath, sweet pea and daises. He doesn't know a thing about flower language, but knowing Tsumugi's sentimental nature, this bouquet could actually mean something.

Clever, very clever. Looks like extensive research will be the first thing Eichi will do once he gets out of here.

"...You're rather sweet, you know that?" Eichi says after a while, tearing his eyes away from the lovely bouquet to look at Tsumugi's deep red face.

"Eh?" Tsumugi's taken aback. "Well-- thank you."

"No, no." And it's Eichi's turn to smile, and Tsumugi swears that it's brightening up the drab private ward they're in. "Thank _you_ , Tsumugi. You really shouldn't have."

Feelings of relief and an emotion unfamiliar to Tsumugi washes over him as he keeps staring at the sickly boy in front of him, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he returns Eichi's warm smile with one of his. Whatever this emotion is, it's making him feel very light. And happy. As in honest-to-goodness happy, and it's _strange_ because he's practically empty inside for most of his life and yet--

"...Hm? Is there something wrong, Tsumugi?" Eichi is asking. "You've been staring at me for an entire minute..."

"Ah, it's nothing!" Unable to hide his reddening face, Tsumugi's eyes flicker towards the untouched tray of hospital food on the table. "I could get you some fruit, if you want! You must be hungry." Good, a moment to run away and think about what he's done and felt just now.

"Tsumugi--"

"Or maybe some takeout! I'll be right back--" Tsumugi is about to run for the door when Eichi suddenly grabs his hand.

"Tsumugi." Eichi's grip is tight despite his current disposition. "You don't have to leave. I'm fine."

Tsumugi stares at him again, trying not to squint because of his crappy glasses. It may not be easy to replace something as important and expensive as a pair of glasses, but--

"All right." What he'd give just to see Eichi's serene smile more clearly again. Someday. "I'll stay as long as you want me to, Eichi-kun." Always.

**Author's Note:**

> flower meanings in tsumugi's bouquet:  
> \- sweet pea: delicate pleasure, goodbyes  
> \- baby's breath: purity of emotion, long lasting love  
> \- tulips: perfect love (purple tulips = royalty)  
> \- daisies: innocence, purity, and cheerfulness (often a gift for someone who is ill)


End file.
